Life as the Shadow
by coderawrz
Summary: Some people misjudge who Rogue Cheney really is because he was apart of Sabertooth, he didn't mind. He knows who he is, and thats good enough for him. This is a story about him, not Rogue from Sabertooth, but Rogue Cheney, the Shadow Dragon Slayer, but the softy, sensitive guy that hides in the shadows. Rated K, will probably change later when Sting comes into play. Enjoy!


**hey guys! I know I normally do GaLe stories but I've been recently been reading StingxLucy and RoguexLevy and I think Rogue should get a story all to himself. So, this is a story, in the life of rogue cheney, the shadow dragon slayer, but a softy at heart.**

"Rogue-kun, Fro hungry!"

I opened my eyes, still slightly closed due to the crud in it and the sudden sunlight, piercing my red eye. It was weird how I had all the curtains closed shut, but just a sliver of sunlight had to touch my sleepy, tired face bright and early in the morning.

I closed my eyes one more time, soaking in the warmth of the bed and sense of pure silence. The way the sheets coated my body like water, the way the breeze just flowed in without an invitation. It was, clear, free, and dark.

I sat up, holding my head. Every morning I would have a slight pain, it was normal for me. I watched two pink hands rest on my elbow.

"Rogue-kun? Are you alright?"

The tiny exceed lowered his tiny eyebrows, slightly frowning. Fro was always worrying about me, after the accident that is. I patted his little cosplay costume, staring into my own hand.

"I'm fine, Fro. Just had that headache again."

Fro looked up at me with those huge, loveable eyes and smiled.

"Rogue-kun remembered Fro!"

He hugged my elbow, he would worry, every day, ever morning, and every afternoon.

I was in an accident 5 years ago. I was traveling, no destination in mind. I was ambushed by a local dark guild and was thrown down a small cliff. I didn't have to many injuries, but I did lose my memory. Sting was in the next town, we were going to meet and travel together. When he heard about my injuries, he helped my regain some of my memory. Everyday, Fro, Lector, and Sting make me say these words…

"My name is Rogue Cheney. I was raised by a dragon, Skiadrum, and learned shadow dragon slayer magic. I killed Skiadrum. I am apart of Sabertooth. My name is Rogue Cheney."

I looked around at my room, wondering if anything had changed or moved during my slumber. It isn't a grand room like most people would think. It was more like a large apartment. My bed is at the end of the hallway, with my bathroom door to the right of my bed, and the kitchen just beyond the door at the end of the small hallway. The front door is on the far left side with my dresser next to it, keeping it company whenever I was gone. Straight ahead is two, grey chairs and a modest brown table with a single blue flower. Windows filled in the open gaps between door and door. Dark purple curtains draped over the windows, I wasn't much of sunlight person in the morning. Looking down, my bed sheets were a dark blue, grey pillows, and dark brown bed stand. It is pretty low to the ground, just in case I fell over the edge. I have one single shelf, next to the door to the bathroom. It had Fro's bed and a picture of me, Sting, Fro, and Lector. Besides that, my "house" was pretty empty, and I liked it that way. I am a simple guy, nothing to fancy. I have what I need, and I am content.

I flipped the covers over as Fro hopped off the bed and headed for the table, he did that. Every day, waiting for me to get some food. I walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge, got out the milk, found the cereal, and got out two spoons and bowls. Made my way to the table and got breakfast fixed up for the both of us. We ate in silence, except for the crunching of cereal and the spoons bouncing off the bowls. I never liked the sound of people eating, or people sneezing, coughing, clearing their throat, bodily noises have always annoyed me. Yes, I am weird, but its who I am. Whenever someone would have a coughing fit or ate to loudly, I would reach for my music lacrima and listen to some music. It was the only thing that ever calmed me down. The only thing that kept me from making a new scar on my comrades.

"Ahh~ Fro thanks Rogue-kun!"

Fro patted his tiny stomach, and sighed like he had finished off a rack of lamb. I was done as well, and wipped the milk around my mouth with my pajama shirt sleeve, then headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

"Nothing to fancy today. What do you think Fro?"

I pointed at a few shirts on the bed, Fro liked being my wardrobe mangar, so I let him pick out my outfit once in awhile.

"Fro wants Rogue-kun to wear this!"

He pulled out a vampire cosplay suit, of course, this is the reason I only let him do this once in a while.

"Fro, I am not a vampire, and I am not wearing that either. I'll just wear these, thanks though."

And patted his furry head on my way back into the bathroom.

5 minutes later I'm clothed, clean, and ready to see sunlight. Wearing long, black ripped jeans and grey shirt with a long, black coat, I opened up my door onto the porch that overlooked a small road. A few carts full of fruits and breads here and there and ladies outside of their houses chatting away. I looked to Fro, seeing him ready and drooling over the sweet bread cart that was across the street, we headed out. Out of the shadows, and into the new morning.

August 29, 784. 7:37 am

**hoped you guys liked the first chaptar! Write a review/ pm me if you think I should continue this, if not, I'll change it to a one-shot. I wasn't sure about the date so I just put a random number, sorry if I was way off! So review, rate, pm, favorite, follow etc etc! thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
